


We Are Stars

by hollyhawke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/pseuds/hollyhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your typical Thursday night in Avengers Tower, more or less. Thursday night means movie night, which means ordering in and spending at least half of the designated movie watching time bickering over which one to watch. This week, Tony and Bruce are fighting over whether to watch Pacific Rim or Transformers, the food is already cold, and Clint is already snoozing in the recliner. It’s not even eight.</p>
<p>Apparently, a typical Thursday night also includes Jane and Thor inviting Steve round for a threesome. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



> This was written for tumblr user [daddys-had-enough-now](daddys-had-enough-now.tumblr.com) for the [Marvel RarePair Exchange](www.marvelrarepairexchange.tumblr.com). One of their requests was Steve/Thor, but I basically _am_ Jane, so...this happened. It's pretty much giggly dorky PWP.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s your typical Thursday night in Avengers Tower, more or less. Thursday night means movie night, which means ordering in and spending at least half of the designated movie watching time bickering over which one to watch. This week, Tony and Bruce are fighting over whether to watch Pacific Rim or Transformers, the food is already cold, and Clint is already snoozing in the recliner. It’s not even eight.

Steve disentangles himself from Natasha, who was leaning comfortably against his shoulder, and heads to the kitchen to make popcorn, the salty, buttery kind that everyone gives him shit for eating. Maybe if he makes it now, while everyone is arguing, he won’t have to share.

Just as he turns the corner into the kitchen, thinking he’s escaped unnoticed, Jane and Thor enter the kitchen from the hall to the elevator. He’s surprised to see them; they don’t often make it to movie night, with Thor spending a good deal of his time on Asgard and Jane inseparable from her work. It’s always nice to see them, though, and Steve grins warmly.

“Thor, Jane,” he says. “Hey. Good to see you! You made it in time for the movie, and there’s some leftovers left still, too. How are you guys?”

“Great,” answers Jane enthusiastically. “What’s the movie for tonight, have they managed to pick yet?”

Steve laughs. “No, but I think it’s down to Transformers or Pacific Rim.”

Jane’s face lights up. “I haven’t seen Pacific Rim yet, but Darcy told me it was really good,” she says. “I’m gonna go settle this argument.” She disappears into the living room, and the volume rises significantly, then drops again.

“Jane,” Thor calls into the living room, and she reappears again, flushed

“Right,” she says. “So, uh, Steve. There was actually something we wanted to ask you first, you know, before we start the movie. Privately?”

 

If you’d suggested to Steve that Jane and Thor would casually invite him round for a threesome on an otherwise ordinary Thursday, he would have laughed. But three days later he’s knocking on the door of Jane and Thor’s place in New Mexico, absently thinking about how fucking _surreal_ everything is.

“Hello!” Jane greets him enthusiastically, having opened the door almost immediately after he finished knocking. He jumps; he wasn’t expecting an answer that quickly, and then he blushes.

“Hey,” he says, trying not to project the shyness he’s feeling. “How are you?”  
She smiles at him. “I’m good. How are you?”

“Pretty great,” he answers with a small smile.

“Come in,” she says, stepping aside to let him enter their house.

 

It’s a small place, but comfortable - the decorations are all a little mismatched, and the couches are worn and covered in colorful blankets, and there’s a stack of astronomy books on the end table. Steve likes it.

“Thor! Steve’s here!”

Thor emerges from the kitchen, wearing a pink polka-dotted apron and a smile.

“Steve!” he says. “You have excellent timing. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Dinner?” Steve asks, turning to Jane. She shrugs.

“Guess I thought we ought to romance you a little. It’ll be fun. Besides, Thor is a great cook. Can I get you a glass of wine?”

 

She’s not wrong. Thor serves up the best homemade lasagna Steve has ever tasted (which may not be saying much, since the only lasagna he’s eaten recently was a small disaster of Clint’s, but still). They spend dinner catching up. Steve tells them about the art studio he’s setting up in the tower,Thor tells him about Asgardian politics, and Jane chatters about her research; her enthusiasm is contagious, and they end up sitting at the table long after their food is gone.

“So,” Jane says, standing. “Shall we?” She extends her hand to Steve, who takes it and lets her gently pull him up.

Thor stands and takes Steve’s other hand.

 

“May I?” Thor asks. His hands are resting gently against Steve’s chest, fingers hovering over the buttons on the stiff button-down shirt that Steve had regretted wearing the minute he stepped into their house. Steve is sitting on Jane and Thor’s bed, which is neatly made with, he notices, three pillows.

“Yes,” he says, voice cracking a little. Jane, sitting behind him, giggles and rests her hands on his shoulders, rubbing comforting circles as Thor starts to undo the buttons on his shirt.  
“It’s the first time I’ve done this,” he admits. He can feel the motion of Jane’s shrug.

“Us, too,” she says. “Relax, Steve. We’re all new to this. I guess we figured the best way to try it was to try it, yeah?”

Feeling bolder, Steve turns, enjoying the drag of Thor’s hands across his torso as he does it, and kisses her very softly.

She smiles through the whole kiss and when they break apart, she presses one of her own to the tip of his nose.

“May I?” he asks, hands grasping at the hem of her shirt.

“Yes,” she says, still smiling. Thor’s hands have settled heavily on his waist, and he carefully pulls Jane’s shirt over her head. She has to help him, giggling, disentangle her from the sleeves.

“I think Thor is overdressed,” she points out, now that they’re both shirtless and he isn’t. Steve casts one somewhat longing glance at her blue bra before turning his attention to Thor, who’s already taking his own shirt off.

“No fun,” he says roughly. Thor grins at him, then leans in to kiss him.

“Give me a few minutes, and you’ll say otherwise,” he promises.

 

“I don’t always, ah - get off, just from penetrative sex, you know?” Jane explains to Steve as Thor pulls her skirt and underwear down her legs, tossing them unceremoniously in the same general direction that her bra went a few moments ago. “So we like to start things off this wa - ay.” Her voice stutters as Thor buries his face between her legs.

Steve watches, enraptured by the little jerks of Jane’s hips and the way her fingers catch in Thor’s hair, until she pushes her head back against the pillow and comes with a breathy whine.

Thor sits up, looking pleased and gently caressing her hips and thighs with his hands. His face is wet.

Jane props herself up on her elbows, looking between the two of them and grinning. “Just give me a minute,” she says, “then it’s your turn.” She looks meaningfully at Steve and spreads her legs wider, invitingly.

He moves to crawl towards her, but is stopped by Thor’s hand on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asks playfully, fingers already tugging at Steve’s belt. Steve leans back, watching Thor undo his belt buckle and then the button on his pants. Thor is gentle and deliberate; Steve lifts his hips to allow Thor to slide his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers, and Thor takes a moment to run his hands up and down Steve’s sides, and gently rub the skin above his waistband. Steve shivers.

“It won’t do to keep Jane waiting,” Thor says almost wistfully, then pulls down his boxers. He reaches for a condom from the bedside table and tears open the wrapper, rolling it onto Steve with a few confident motions. He does take a moment to eye Steve appreciatively, but then sits on the bed himself and crawls to Jane’s side.

Steve settles between Jane’s legs and takes a moment to just look at her. She’s beautiful - flushed with her hair spread across the pillow and looking back at him both affectionately and expectantly. He dips down to kiss her stomach, then the hollow between her small breasts, then her lips.

Once they part, she reaches up to touch his face. “You okay?” she asks.

He kisses her hand. “Yeah,” he says.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

He enters her slowly, allowing plenty of time for them to both adjust. It’s not that he hasn’t done this before - he has, but never with a third party. After a few moments to settle into the sensation, he leans down to kiss Jane and starts to move.

 

Steve thrusts slowly at first, the kind of long, languorous motions of someone who has all the time in the world, and speeds up only gradually. He’s aware, in a distant kind of way, of Jane’s hands roaming up and down his back, his sides, his hips, but when Thor’s hands join hers, he moans aloud, surprising all three of them.

“Is this okay, Steve?” Thor asks, stopping the motion of his hands on Steve’s hips.

“Yes,” answers Steve breathlessly. Thor chuckles, and then slips a finger between his cheeks to press it against his asshole.

“Is _this_ okay?”

“God, yes,” Steve manages to gasp out. Jane giggles, then carefully grabs his face and draws him down to kiss her. He’s enjoying the drag of her tongue across the roof of his mouth when Thor pushes a cold, lubed finger into him.

“Is this okay, Steve?”  
Now Thor’s voice is low and seductive, and Steve groans into Jane’s mouth, then pulls away long enough to say “Yes!” as emphatically as he can manage. Thor and Jane both burst out laughing, and Steve can’t help but chuckle himself.

“But yes, seriously,” he says once it does down. “I am very down for being fingered by you. Fucked by you, too, if you’re into it.”

“I am,” says Thor.

“Excuse _me_ ,” says Jane, still giggling, “but you’re just going to have to wait your damn turn.”

Thor starts moving his finger, not so much a thrusting motion as a gentle stroke, and Jane lifts her hips to encourage him, and he starts moving again, this time in earnest. 

 

Everything is a blur of pleasure slowly building up until Jane starts to make breathy little whimpers and move against Steve more insistently. He shifts his weight to one arm and uses the other to rub little circles against her clit until she comes, the sensation of her fluttering around him pushing him into his own orgasm. He stills, but Thor’s fingers don’t, and when the haze fades, Thor has three fingers in him.

“Oh my god,” he groans, resting his forehead against Jane’s collarbone. “I may be a super soldier, but I still have a refractory period. I’m gonna need a minute or two.”

“Now who’s no fun?” Jane teases him, raising her head enough to kiss his hair.

Steve grumbles unintelligibly, then pulls out carefully, kissing Jane again. Thor pulls out too, ignoring Steve’s vaguely disappointed noise, and rolls the used condom off of him and discards it in the trash bin next to the bed.

 

They just sit for a minute, Jane leaning against Steve and Steve playing with her hair and Thor watching the two of them, smiling fondly.

“Okay,” says Steve finally, sighing. “I think I’m ready for round two.”

Thor’s hands are immediately at his hips again, rubbing little circles on the bone. “Would you like to lay on your back, or on your stomach?”

Steve considers for a moment. “My back,” he says decisively. Jane quickly stands up and gets an extra pillow from the closet, surprising Steve with the suddenness of the motion.

“Lay back,” says Thor, pushing gently on his chest. Jane positions them both so his head is resting in her lap.

“Lift your hips,” Thor instructs, and slides the fourth pillow underneath him. “And spread your legs.”

Steve watches him, a little nervously as he coats his fingers with more lube. Jane, picking up on the heightened tension, begins running her fingers through his hair. It’s very soothing.

“Have you done this before?” Thor asks.

Steve clears his throat. “Ah - yeah,” he says. “Just not… often.”

Thor nods. “I’ll be gentle,” he promises. “And if it hurts, or if you want me to stop, all you need to do is say something.” 

“Okay,” agrees Steve.

“Try to relax,” Thor urges him. “I’m going to put my finger in now….” It’s cold, and Steve squirms a little at first, but he quickly gets used to it.

Thor takes his time fingering Steve. He moves his finger slowly and deliberately avoids touching Steve’s prostate as much as possible. When Steve starts to get impatient, bucking his hips a little for some more friction, Thor stops moving his finger altogether.

“Is there something you want, Steve?”

Steve does his best to glare at Thor, which is hard when Thor is making his very best smoldering eye contact. “Another finger,” he says reluctantly. “Please.”

“As you wish.” A second finger joins the first one; it’s an improvement, but not quite enough. Steve allows himself to be distracted for the moment by Jane’s hands, which are everywhere she can reach - all the way down to his waist, up and down his sides, and caressing his head. When she starts rolling his nipple between her fingers, he gasps audibly.

“Ooh, he’s sensitive,” says Jane approvingly. Steve whimpers and wiggles his hips, making both of them chuckle.

“Okay, Steve,” says Thor, pulling his fingers out and reaching for a condom. He rolls it onto himself and leans over Steve. “If this hurts, or you want me to stop -”

“I’ll say something,” Steve finishes his sentence. “Come on.”

 

Thor’s cock is bigger than his fingers, and Jane’s hands are back in his hair so Steve closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation he could only describe as being full. Thor moves slowly, and once he’s bottomed out, he stays motionless.

“Steve?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, go on,” Steve says, going to considerable effort not to slur his words together. “Move.”

Thor does, and sets a vigorous pace. Jane’s hands are back on his nipples, and she leans down to kiss him. It’s sloppy and wet and mostly, he moans into her mouth. She moves her hands to hold his face firmly, and between her mouth on his and Thor inside him and his cock trapped between their bellies, he feels absolutely surrounded. It’s so overwhelming he could cry.

 

When Steve comes, a few tears maybe slip out of the corners of his eyes. Jane keeps kissing him, and then wipes them away with her thumbs. Thor comes not long after he does, stilling with a shout. He leans over Steve, breathing heavily, and then drops down to rest some of his weight on him, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Wow,” says Steve, still feeling pretty hazy. One of his hands comes up to stroke Thor’s back; Jane is holding one of Thor’s hands, and her other hand is still in his hair.

“That sums it up nicely,” murmurs Thor, and Jane hums agreeably.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, coming back down, and also becoming slowly more aware of how sweaty they all are. Thor is the first one to sit up, groaning.

“I need a shower before we go to bed,” he says. “As do the two of you.”

“Dibs,” says Jane immediately. Thor gives her a disappointed look, and she says, “fast showers. I think I’ve had enough fooling around for tonight, as delightful as it’s been.”

“Agreed,” mumbles Steve. He sits up, stretching, but stays where he is. Jane moves to get off the bed, but pauses when she sees the state of the sheets.

“Oh my god, we should have put down a towel or something,” says Jane. “We’ve gotta change the sheets.” She wrinkles her nose, then her face brightens. “Nose goes,” she declares, quickly bringing her index finger to the tip of her nose. Thor quickly follows suit, and Steve stares at them.

“No fair,” he complains. “And I don’t even live here.”

The complaining was pretty empty though, he thinks as their laughter follows him to the linen cabinet down the hall. He’s tired and sore and sweaty and he smells like sex, and he hasn’t felt this loved in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on tumblr as [margaretrogers](www.margaretrogers.tumblr.com).


End file.
